Katarina's Blog!
by Lovino Romano Vargas -Hetalia
Summary: Heh... Mio stupido fratelli aren't'a the only one's who'a can make a blog! ... And'a it's not'a like I'a wanted to'a really make'a this blog... Mio admin promised me a ton of'a tomatoes for'a this... Oh, and it's'a 'Rated T' for my'a language like'a mio admin said... I'a don't understand'a why... My'a language is'a perfectly fine'a!
1. So'a I made a blog

**Author's Note:** Ciao, mio amicos! I'm an admin of a Fem!Romano page ( pages/Katarina-Vargas-Fem-Romano-Nyotalia/129621457205030)~ I'm a friend of the owner of this account and I couldn't really make a Fanfiction account so I asked if we could like.. share this account and she sort of agreed. You could call me Elicia (No that's not my real name)! You could just go PM me the question/dare/etc. And thank you for Hito Me Bore for informing me about the rules again!

* * *

**South Italy's Blog**

You are visitor: One

Mood: Aroused

* * *

_**Intro**_

Ciao, bastards...

Ugh, I'a don't even'a know why'a I'm even'a here... Mio admin promised'a me tomatoes'a if I'a did this'a crap...

Anyways, do'a whatever you'a want... Ask'a me anything.. But'a know your'a damn boundaries!

* * *

_**Some Damn Basic**__**Information:**_

Country Name: South Italy or Italy Romano

Human Name: Katarina Vargas **not** friggin' Lovina. Get'a your damn'a facts right. And'a my name'a is also not'a friggin' 'Fem!Romano'.

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Age: Why'a should I'a tell you?

Gender: I am a **girl** , which'a you should have'a known from'a the start.

Likes: Tomatoes... And.. *Puffs cheeks* And'a maybe mangoes... *Slight blush*

Dislikes: The French bastard, the English bastard, the potato bastard, the mango bastard, mango bastard #2, and the damn tomato bastard!

* * *

**_First Post: I've made a damn blog. *Throws confetti mockingly*_**

Ciao... Right... So'a in a blog, we're'a suppose to'a answer damn questions'a and do dares, right?

... Dammit... Admin better'a give me a ton of'a tomatoes for doing all'a that...

Well, whatever...

Ask away... But'a like I'a said, you'a bastards better'a know your'a damn boundaries!


	2. Damn Potato Bastard

_**South Italy's Blog**_

_**You are visitor: 3**_

**_Mood: Pissed off_**

_**Eating: Nothing**_

_**Drinking: Nothing**_

* * *

_**Second Post: I'a can't believe**__**it! **_

Ciao, bastards...

I'm'a so damn pissed! That'a damn potato'a eater came over! Without'a friggin' telling'a me if'a she was'a coming! Ugh! Then'a mio sorellina just went all 'Vee~ Oh, Germany~ Germany~ Glad'a you can'a make it!'

Does'a that mean she'a invited that bastard without'a my permission!? Ugh! Mio Dio, I'm'a so damn pissed!

Especially since'a that bastard'a is going'a to eat'a in my house. _My_ friggin' house. And'a eat.. IN FRONT'A OF MY DAMN FACE.

It'a just makes'a me want to... It'a just makes'a me want to..

CHIGIIIIIII!

* * *

**_Commenti:_**

_**Anonymous (You'a know who'a you are. Mio admin'a suggested I'a put this...):**_

_Ciao sorella,_  
_Long time no see ... i've been busy lately taking care of our other brother *points at Rome*-_

_Rome: I can take care of myself, but you are just over protective!_

_With a good reason to be! Anyway, thank you for the help *sarcastic*, for the said brother._

_Rome: Don't listen to her, I think Berlin gave her sugar again._

_SHE DID NOT! I got the sugar myself._

_Rome: My point proven._

_Shut up if you don't want to be grounded for a month! See you soon sorella (hopefully),_  
_Bianca Vargas, Milan_  
_And_  
_Stephano Vargas, Rome_

**_Risposta:_ **

Ciao! Finally! About time someone'a actually asked-

Bianca!? Stephano!?

GREAT.

Ugh, whatever... *Sighs*

Si, it'a has been a long'a time...

It's'a alright... But'a make sure'a Stephano doesn't get'a into trouble! I've'a had enough'a problems this'a week.

And'a Stephano, make'a sure that'a your sorella doesn't'a consume anymore'a sugar... *Stares into nothing with distaste, recalling the last time she consumed sugar*

And'a yeah... See'a you soon...

Ciao, you two.

* * *

Ask, dare, or whatever. I'a don't care. I'a still have'a to help mio sorellina set'a up the'a table and'a (hopefully) get that'a damn potato bastard out!


End file.
